The present invention relates to an automatic bank note transaction apparatus and, more particularly, to an automatic bank note transaction apparatus installed in an automated corner of a bank branch and receiving/dispensing bank notes or bills.
Recently, various types of depositing/dispensing apparatus have been efficiently used as automatic bank note (banking) transaction apparatuses in practice. These automatic banking transaction apparatuses have been known as automatic teller machines (ATMs) which are installed in automated corners of bank branches. These ATMs allow customers to automatically withdraw and deposit cash (bills). The ATM can continue to serve even outside banking hours. Therefore, ATMs can be installed in department stores and supermarkets, and the number of ATMs being installed is increasing and will continue to do so.
Widespread application of the ATM is accompanied by important effects on issues such as the effective utilization of bills or capital in the depositing/dispensing apparatus, a decrease in labor, and banking systems. In order to achieve the effective utilization of capital, an ATM has been developed and has been available wherein bills received by the ATM are subsequently used as bills to be dispensed thereby.
When final examination is performed in the depositing/dispensing apparatus described above, the bills in the storage sections must be transferred to the bill receiving/dispensing port and must then be stored in the bill cassette for final examination disposed separately from the depositing/dispensing apparatus. For this reason, the final examination operation is time-consuming and requires a long convey path, so a problem tends to occur. In order to solve this problem, a method can be proposed wherein the bills in the cassettes are directly stored in the bill cassette for final examination. However, in this case, a convey system becomes complicated and a bill receiving convey path must be provided separately from a bill dispensing convey path. In addition, two separate discrimination sections must also be provided.